


Take Your Time

by Shadowmouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Hermione Granger, Bisexual Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fake Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-15 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19624348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmouth/pseuds/Shadowmouth
Summary: Harry and Ron get together after the war. They go back to Hogwarts for their eighth year. This will be small peeks into their lives.*Full disclaimer it's been a very long time since I've written and also read/watched Harry Potter, sorry for anything that comes out bad. Will have slow updates because I'm busyPreviously "Their Finale". But I hated that title and I still don't know what to name this that doesn't make me cry.





	1. Chapter 1

To make a long story short, Ron and Harry have been mutually pining for years. After Ron saw Harry's dead, albeit still alive, body, he regretted never telling him before he lost his chance. Once he saw that Harry was still alive he decided that, if they both made it out alive, he would tell Harry about his feelings no matter what. And that is exactly what he did.

After Voldemort was killed and the injured were treated in the Great Hall, Ron pulled Harry into an empty bathroom and told him how he felt. This resulted in Harry pulling him into a fervent kiss that said many things to Ron without Harry having to utter a single word. And in that moment Harry decided two things for fact, 1) he was done fighting if it meant staying with Ron like this and 2) he would follow Ronald Weasley anywhere.

"So, are we?" Ron trailed off, not sure if he could actually say it until he knew Harry was ok with it. Harry only nodded afraid if he spoke some spell would be broken and Ron would reveal it was all some kind of joke.

"Cool," Ron's face broke into a thousand watt grin and he pulled Harry back into another kiss.

They stayed in that bathroom for what felt like hours, but was really only ten minutes, leaving with the unspoken agreement that they wouldn't tell anyone about what had transpired, at least not for a while.

When they returned to Hogwarts for their final year they still had not told anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for any mistakes. This is not beta read at all.

The 8 year common rooms were almost always occupied. Around 20 people had decided to return to finish their final year at Hogwarts. And they liked to hang around the common room so they wouldn't have to dwell too much in the memories of last year's battle. This gave Harry and Ron at least twenty minutes of time together between classes and lunch when no one was going to worry or notice them missing from the groups.

Hermione would usually be doing homework or just reading some book she found and the rest would be messing ariund with their friends. Of course, Draco and his few Slytherin friends wouldn't care at all about Harry and Ron going missing.

The boys utilized those twenty minutes to relish in the other and just be in that moment together. They would walk around the lake, or towards the Forbidden Forest, reminiscing about the things they did when they were younger there and making promises of the future.

Their hands were always tightly clinging to the other's, both too afraid to let go and also to lose contact when they barely get to touch each other.

"Remeber in fourth year, when I was your 'special thing's?" Ron poked lightly at Harry's side, smiling as he squirmed away from the touch.

"Yeah, what about it?" He was giggling as he grabbed at Ron's hands to stop his antics. "You still are the thing I'd miss most, you know." He added.

"Well, I'd sure hope so." Ron laughed. "But, that's not what I was getting at." Harry just guves him a quizzical look. They had stopped walking and were standing near a tree at the edge of the forest. Both of Ron's hands were being held in front of Harry from the tickling incident.

Neither said anything for a bit, they just stood there, entranced by the bright eyes staring back at them.

"I love you," Harry whispers, bringing Ron's trapped hands up to his mouth and pressing small kisses on each of his fingers.

"I-" Ron starts but is cut off by a yell from across the grounds.

"Oi, Harry, Ron! What're you fellas up to all the way out here?" It's Seamus Finnigan. He's waving at the two of them a big smike on his face. 

"Nothing much, Seamus, just having a walk before class. How about you?" Harry and Ron have taken a few steps away from each other. Ron has shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes and Harry's face still has a slight flush to it.

"Hermione sent me to find you guys. She wanted to make sure you were cuaght up with your homework." He shrugged, giving them a look that could have meant, 'I don't know what she was thinking'.

"Well, we're both caught up, what with not having to worry abiut some scheme to kill us." Ron joked, earning a small glare from Harry.

"All right, I'll let her know. See ya around, lads." Seamus saluted them and walked off in the direction of the castle.

Once he was far enough away from the pair to not overhear their talking, Harry said, "That was odd, right? It's not just me?"

"Yeah, not just you. That was off color for Seamus. He never cared about our classes before. But, I'm sure it was nothing." Ron smiled, taking Harry's hand in his own and pulling him along the outskirts of the forest. 

"Thank God we have herbology together next. I don't think I could make it all year without at least one class together." Harry says.

"Yeah, but we've got potions, too, and Astonomy." Ron points out.

"But herbology is the only one without any of our friends. Sans Neville, of course, but he's still got Hannah Abbott to pine after in that class."

"You dork," Ron snorts, continuing to pull Harry along.

"So, where are we headed?" Harry asks, stumbling over his feet a little.

"I figured we could fit in a bit of cuddling before class." Ron smirks, coming to a stop at the edge of the forest.

The greenhouses are close by, just over a hill to their left. The hill and the trunk of the tree Ron chose as their resting place would conceal the two from anyone, and would also give them an easy walk to get to their class.

"Who's the dork now?" Harry smiles as Ron pulls them both to the ground. 

"Definitely still you," Ron has Harry between his legs. His arms are crossed over Harry's chest, holding them close and resting his head on top of Harry's. "I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to copy this from my physical notebook, which kind of sucked, but it's all worth it.

After the War, Ron had started to get nightmares. They mainly consisted of Harry actually being dear, all of Ron's friends and family being dead; basically all of Ron's worst fears about the War coming back to haunt him. And the image of Harry's lifeless body being carried by Hagrid into to the school never really left him since he saw it.

Usually, Harry would hear Ron rustling frantically in his sheets, and he would sneak from his own bed into Ron's to soothe him.

He would whisper quiet reassurances to him, with Ron's head in his lap and his arms tightly clinging to his waist. Harry'd hold him there until he stopped shaking. Once he was back into the peaceful abyss of a dreamless sleep, Harry would slip back into his own bed.

Tonight, as soon as he heard Ron emit quiet snores and felt his breathing even he leaned back against the headboard and fell asleep himself.

\------

Harry was jostled from sleep by the sounds of voices talking around his bed. He opened his eyes to see what was happening, only to come face to face with the fact that he had fallen asleep with Ron in his lap and all of their dorm-mates crowding around Ron's bed. 

All three of them had varying degrees of shock on their faces.

Neville was wide eyes and he was blushing in embarrassment at being caught staring at his friends. Dean was slightly better off. His face was neutral, but his whole body was stiff from shock. His robes were almost falling out of his hands. Seamus was not the least bit fazed by the sight on the bed.

"What, never seen a guy comfort his best mate after he's had a nightmare before?" Harry's voice is like ice as he send the three the best glare he can muster having just woken up.

"Right, sorry, mates. We'll see you down at breakfast now you're up, yeah?" Seamus asks, not waiting for a reply as he shoved Neville and Dean out of the room.

"That was close," Ron sits up and stretches out his arms and legs as Harry gives him an incredulous look.

"You were awake through all of that?"

"Nah, I was awake before they even opened my curtain."

"Wanker," Harry laughs, shoving Ron lightly.

"What, I didn't want to get up." Ron laughs along, throwing his arms out to catch himself so he won't fall off the bed.

"Ugh, you're hopeless," Harry uses Ron's arm to pull him closer and plant a kiss on his cheek. "Now let's get showered and show up to breakfast before they send a search party out for us." Harry herds Ron off the bed, barely leaving time to grab spare clothes, and shoved him out the door much like Seamus had not long earlier.

\------

"So, we're all in agreement?" Dean says to Hermione, Ginny, Seamus and Neville as Harry and Ron walk up to the Gryffindor table.

"Agreement about what?" Ron asks, sitting down and immediately piling his plate with food.

"Oh, the five of us are going to help each other study for any classes we're failing. We figured since we don't have to worry about any Dark Lords attacking this year we can actually work harder in our classes." Hermione answers. Ron just slouches and mumbles some joke about them being nerds.

Throughout breakfast, the five make plans on when to meet up to study while Harry discreetly tries to touch Ron as much as possible under the table without drawing suspicion to them.

"Ok, we'll see you guys later." Hermione says as the unlikely study group walks off for their first, admittedly short, study session. They're followed by Ron and Harry's questioning looks as the exit the Great Hall.

"We'll, that was weird," Ron comments, still shoving food into his mouth.

"Yeah, but now I can unashamedly hold your hand under the table." Harry smirks, winking at Ron as he fully grabs his fairly sweaty hand.

"I hate you," Ron does his best to sound angry, but the smile on his face gives away that he really does enjoy Harry holding his hand.

Harry doesn't mention anything about it, but he has a self satisfied smile gracing his face as he bites into a piece of toast to try and cover it up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should keep doing these notes, but if you're reading this, I'm sorry if any of this, at any point, is ooc. I'm trying my best. Enjoy

It was another relaxing day, considering that previously Ron and Harry were almost caught going at it by Neville. 

They had been locking lips in the back of the library when they heard furious mumbling approach them. They had quickly jumped apart, grabbing a few random books off the shelves to seem like they weren't doing anything. 

Neville greeted them and left mumbling something that sounded strangely like "odd".

Now, they were slightly embarrassed and on edge by almost being found out. 

"Okay, we need to be more careful. Ugh, I feel like a child, sneaking around with you." Harry groans, burying his face in Ron's collar. 

Ron giggles as Harry's gentle breaths tickle his neck. "Well, maybe we can sneak out of the dorm in the night, or just tell them."

Harry looks slightly shocked at the suggestion, asking, "You really want to tell them?"

"Do you not want to?"

"No, of course, I just figured you weren't ready. Of course we can tell them."

"Are you ready?"

"As long as you're by my side." Harry says.

"Corny bastard,"

"You love me,"

"Yeah, sadly, "

"Oh, shut it and kiss me already."

"As you wish."

\---------

After double checking that their dorm-mates were all in their beds, Harry and Ron slipped under his invisibility cloak.

Once they put up muffliato, they begin to shuffle their way out of their room.

"Do you hear that?" Ron whispers into Harry's ear.

"Yeah, it sounds like talking." Harry quietly comments. They make their way down the stairs, only almost falling over each other once. It had been a long time since they snuck out, and the last time they were significantly smaller.

At the bottom of the stairs they could make out the voices and see all three of their dorm-mates, plus Hermione and Ginny, talking as they lounge on the dormitory furniture.

"Are you sure, Neville?" Hermione asks, pausing in writing on her scroll to give Neville a questioning look.

"Yeah, they definitely weren't in the library to read books about arithmancy."Neville comments dryly.

"Okay, you have a point, but they've been my best friends for the last seven years. I still think it's weird they wouldn't tell me about this." Hermione frowns. Her brow furrows as she begins to scribble furiously on her scroll.

"Okay, let's get some sleep so we're ready for phase two tomorrow." Hermione says as she looks up from her writing.

The others nod their heads and they all get up, trading good nights before splitting off to their opposite dormitories.

Ron quickly, but lightly, presses his hand to Harry's side, effectively moving them out of the way from being run into by Seamus, Neville and Dean.

Once they're sure that everyone has made it back to their rooms, Harry yanks the cloak off their heads.

"Phase two? Do you think they know?" Harry turns to face Ron.

"They at least suspect something." Ron says. "But, I don't think we should tell them anymore, at least for now. They  
should have to suffer for making assumptions."

"Okay, well how do you suggest we do that, Mr. Evil-Plan?" Harry teases.

"Well, let's see what this 'phase two' thing is and formulate from there." 

"Wow, you're so ahead of things, Ronald." Harry starts to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come cuddle with me on the couch, because I miss holding my boyfriend." Ron drags him over to the couch, laying down across it and pulling Harry to lay between his legs with his head on his chest.

Ron starts to run his fingers through Harry's hair, eliciting a soft moan of contentedness from the brunet. 

"I love you." Ron sighs out, his eyes filled with a gleam of adoration, all of which is aimed at Harry, who blushes profusely at the declaration.

"Yeah, I love you, too, ya git." Harry rolls over, tangling his legs between Ron's and placing his arms across Ron's broad chest so he can look at Ron's piercing blue eyes again.

And that's how they stayed for nearly three hours, before returning to their beds, after a soft kiss good night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, this happened. I honestly didn't have a plot when I started this, but it kind of grew on its own. Hopefully it's good. Any mistakes in this chapter are unintentional, I didn't proofread it because I'm very tired. For future reference: if there's ever anything wrong with my writing, please leave me a comment so I can fix it. Thanks! Enjoy

Breakfast was a trying affair. All morning the aptly named Study Group seemed to be suggesting that Harry and Ron should find girlfriends.

Harry had to stifle his laughs at his friends tactics to get than to admit their relationship. Whereas Ron was more trying not to yell that he was currently taken.

Now they were sitting under a tree near the Black Lake, trying to figure out how to confuse their friends.

"Maybe we pretend to get in a fight?" Ron suggests. He idly plays with Harry's fingers as he tries to think of schemes worthy of Fred and George.

"Nah, it'd be easier for them to figure we're dating." Harry bites his lower lip in concentration, looking vacantly over the lake. The two fall into a thoughtful silence, trying to plot against their meddlesome friends.

"I got it!" Harry exclaims suddenly, sitting up straighter and effectively startling Ron in the process.

"Geez, mate. You can't do stuff like that. Nearly gave me a heart attack." Ron places a hand over his chest, as if checking that his heart is still beating.

"Sorry, love, but I just figured if one, or both, of us pretended to have a girlfriend that would really confuse them." He starts to chuckle, presumably thinking about his friends' confusion.

"Okay, that's pretty good," Ron concedes. "But who would be willing to fake date either of us?" Harry simply looks at him, a mischievous look on his face. 

"Oh no, if you want me to date Lavender again, you've got another thing coming."

Harry looks appalled as he says, "Gods, no. I was thinking Cho Chang." 

Ron seems to contemplate this for a second before nodding.

"All right, let's go find you a girlfriend."

\------------ 

"Cho!" Harry calls, finally spotting the Ravenclaw outside of the charms classroom.

"Oh, hi, Harry. What'd you need?" She calls back, turning to face him. 

Harry furtively glances around the hallway, checking that no one would be around soon. Seemingly pleased with the state of the hall, but still on edge, he whispers, "Okay, this is going to be weird, but will you pretend to date me?"

Cho looks at him confused. "What?" she asks, her brow furrowing.

"Will you fake date me?" Harry repeats.

"Why?"

"Meet me in the library at twelve-thirty and I promise I'll explain everything and answer any questions you have."

"Alright, but you owe me lunch." She gives him a pointed look, before turning and walking into the classroom.

"You got it!" Harry calls after her, then rushing down the hallway to make it to his DADA class.

\----------

As told, Harry and Ron were waiting for Cho in the library at half past noon.

"Okay, tell me why you want to pretend to be dating me." Cho gets straight to the point as she pulls out a chair across from the two.

"So, Ron and I are dating." Harry pauses briefly to gauge how Cho would react to the news. Seeming satisfied by her supportive smile and Ron's hand in his own, he continues.

"Our friends don't know and apparently have suspicions that we are. But, instead of asking us they decided to make some sort of plan to figure out for themselves.

This morning it seemed as if their new tactic was to see how we'd react to getting girlfriends. Ron and I decided that we want to punish them for assuming things and we figured the best way was for one of us to get a fake girlfriend." 

Cho silently stares at them for a bit, thinking about their proposition.

"Alright," she says after a while.

"Really?" Ron is shocked by how easily she agreed.

"Yeah, I mean, that sounds kind of fun, and gods know I haven't had that much fun since primary school." She laughs softly, her eyes crinkling and her head tilted back ever so slightly.

"Wicked," Ron and Harry have matching smirks on their faces. "So, all we'll have to do is look like we're dating. My friends need to see us around school acting couply, maybe even sitting at each other's tables during meals. We don't have to fully kiss," both Harry and Cho visibly shudder at the memory of the kiss they had in fifth year. "But, probably at least on the cheek." 

Cho nods, agreeing with Harry's plans. "Got it, love," Cho winks. "Well, seeing as this seems to be over I'm going to get lunch. Did you want to start the plan now, or...?" She stands pushing her chair in, but hesitating before leaving.

"Yeah, sure. Sit with me at Gryffindor?" The three share a conspiratorial grin as Cho nods her head. Harry and Ron stand from their places at the library table and make their way to the Great Hall.

\----------

Harry and Cho enter the hall holding hands, gaining a few odd stares from students that heard the heavy doors open. Ron is right behind them, offering glares at any student who stares too long.

The trio make it to Gryffindor table without problems, and the shock on their friends' faces is enough to make the lie worth everything.

"Hey, guys. I hope you don't mind, but Cho wanted to have lunch with me today." Harry smiles innocently at the five people giving him blank looks.

Ginny is the first to break from the stupor, and says, "Yeah, it's no problem." She nudges Seamus, who is sitting next to her, with her very pointy elbow, shocking him out of his trance.

He shakes his head as if to clear it, and adds supportively, "Uh-huh, it's a pleasure to sit with you." He buries his face in his hands to hide the embarrassed blush coating his cheeks.

Cho smiles graciously, taking a seat next to Hermione and pulling Harry down with the hand still in her's.

Ron sits across from them, next to Dean, and the group is quiet for a bit before Hermione asks, "How do you feel about Harry and Cho, Ron?"

Ron looks up from his scooping of butter to toast and casually responds, "Harry's my best mate, I'm happy if he's happy. Cho makes him happy, then good." He immediately goes back to his toast while Hermione adopts the face she gets when she can't solve a puzzle.

"How long have you two been together?" Dean asks through his bite of sandwich.

Cho opens her mouth to answer, sidetracked by giggling at Ginny''s quiet, "Gross, Dean."

"A few weeks into school." Harry answers, mentally cursing himself for not preparing a backstory for them.

"Really, and we didn't know?" Hermione asks, a scrutinizing gaze aimed at Harry. 

Luckily for the three, that meant that Harry and Cho had only been dating for at least three weeks.

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure that what we had wasn't just something frivolous and was actually serious." Harry sees Ron's shoulders relax slightly and knows his cover is good. Dean, Seamus and Neville seem to buy it, but the girls look to need more convincing.

"Okay," 

Harry doesn't respond to Hermione's acceptance, he just smiles happily and starts to load his plate with food, offering some to Cho, acting like a proper boyfriend, all while his foot was gently brushing Ron's leg under the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, it's almost Halloween for them, so maybe the next one will be Halloween themed. In the middle of July. If you see any grammar mistakes or even mistakes with the Canon of this au, let me know

"Okay, part one went smoothly; Cho was accepted by all of our friends, Ginny and Hermione still pending. Now, we just need to be seen around school together." Harry starts off the second meeting of their "plot pals" group, as they've come to call themselves.

"Yeah, just walk to classes with each other, hold hands, look enamored by whatever dumb shit the other says, and voila, you're dating." Ron adds.

"Sounds simple enough," Cho shrugs. "Speaking of, lunch is almost over and I have to get to McGonagall's." She grabs her bag to leave, but is stopped by Harry.

"I have to go that way for muggle studies, I'll walk you." Cho nods her agreement and they're off after Harry bids Ron farewell, with a sneaky kiss on his cheek.

\---------------------

Soon, dinner rolls around and once again Cho is sitting at the Gryffindor table. This time though, Ron is on Harry's other side, so it is much easier for Harry's foot to travel up his pants leg a bit.

Their friends are still asking questions about Harry and Cho's relationship, and it seems like Ginny has finally fallen for it. And once Ginny is down, Hermione is soon to follow.

"So, have you guys done it yet?" Dean asks shamelessly.

Hermione almost spits her drink out at his bluntness, seemingly forgetting with whom she was sitting.

"No, we've only been together a month, Dean." Harry replies indignantly.

Ron blushes, thinking about how it'll be when they come out and how many times he and Harry have done 'it', especially within their first month together.

"Well, Cho. What's it like dating the Boy Who Lived?" Dean smoothly transitions the line of questioning to something else.

"It's lovely. He's respectful, lovely, fun to fight with about quidditch. What more could I ask for?" She grabs Harry's hand under the table, but makes it obvious enough to his friends what she's doing.

"Lame." Seamus mocks yawning." Is he a good snog, at least?" He continues, ignoring the punch Hermione lands on his upper arm.

"Well, I'd say he's above average." Cho responds, frowning slightly as if considering her answer and the times she supposedly kissed Harry

Neville looked ready to ask a question, but Harry quickly said that Cho and he were going to the library to study.

\---------------

When Ron made it to the library, Cho and Harry were on one of the few couches, Cho's feet in Harry's lap, both to convince the few students in the library of their relationship and because Cho likes to take up the biggest amount of space she can.

"Hey, dinner went great, good deflection." Ron comments, pulling up a chair on Harry's left.

"Oh, it was nothing, I just thought about why I liked Cedric." She flaps her hand at him, as if swatting away the comment.

"Oh, the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. Cho, do you want to hang out with us?" She nods in response, starting to pack up her books.

"I'm off to bed!" She announces loudly. As she leaves, she leans down, as if to kiss Harry's cheek. "By the restricted section, there's a pretty secluded corner." She whispers in Harry's ear, kissing his check and almost floating out of the library.

"What'd she say?" Ron asks.

"How about I show you?" The cheeky grin adorning Harry's face is all Ron needs before he allows Harry to lead him through the library.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, that took forever to write. Sorry if this story feels a bit weird, I honestly never know what to write when I start and it just kind of happens. I'm not sure how this story will end, so I'll update the tags as I see fit, but if you have any ideas for where this should go feel free to comment, or ideas for things I might need to tag.
> 
> Also, I renamed this story because I hated the previous title. If you have any ideas for a title befitting this absolute buffoonery, please let me know.

Christmas at the Burrow is when Ron finally got his head together. It was the first without Fred but also the first time in months that Cho wouldn’t be around to spoil anything.  
It was mostly quiet the first few days, everyone was adjusting back into normal life and not having the twins’ double-brained pranks. George had been doing better; he’d hired a few helping hands for his shop and convinced Lee Jordan to help him invent new products. It seemed that finally, after almost half a year, everyone had started to come to terms with the loss.

Ron had it all planned out. At some point, he will corner Harry when they’re alone and just come out with it. He’d make it less painful for the both of them and just break up.

On their fourth day or Christmas Eve-eve, as George liked to say, Ron cast a muffliato as soon as Harry was back from the bathroom.

“What’s up?” Harry questions. He’s sitting on his bed with the covers drawn back, about to crawl underneath them.

“Harry,” Ron starts, taking a deep breath to calm himself for the oncoming heartbreak. “Do you…” He looks back up to Harry’s green eyes, cursing him for being so patient in such a rough moment. “Do you like Cho more than me?” He winces, already his plan is falling apart. Where is his Gryffindor courage when he needs it?  
Harry stares quietly for a moment, and Ron has a hard time deciphering the emotions on his face. 

“What?” He asks after a few seconds of staring blankly. 

“Do you not like me anymore?” Ron’s not looking at Harry anymore, he’s staring at his hands that are set in his lap.

“Why do you think that, love?” Harry got up from his bed and crouched in front of Ron, forcing himself into Ron’s line of sight.

“Well, you barely talk to me, and you’re always with Cho. We never even hold hands anymore.” Harry’s soft hands come up to cup his face and he feels the pads of his thumbs brush the few stray tears from his face.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I was so caught up with passing my classes so I can be a teacher and with fake dating Cho, I didn’t pay any attention to the most important person in my life. I’ll end this thing with Cho, and I will take more time to be with you. We can even come out if you want. I’m so sorry I didn’t notice.”  
Ron looks at him in a way reminiscent of Harry only moments prior. 

“So, you-you still love me?” Is all Ron can manage with Harry’s whole speech still setting in.

“Love, I never stopped, and I’m very sorry you ever thought I did.” Harry reaches out and pulls Ron onto his lap. Harry holds Ron’s face in his hands, forcing him to look Harry in the eye.

“You know, I’d love to come out, but can it wait for a bit? I want to rebuild what we had, and I want you to myself for a bit before everything becomes about us for a while.”

“Yeah, I can work with that,” Harry smirks before pulling their faces together in a soft kiss.

“Ron-“George stops mid-sentence at the sight of the intimate scene happening on his little brother’s bed. Luckily for him, the two boys didn’t notice, so he was able to backpedal his way out of the room unseen and contemplate what he had just walked in on.

****************

Harry had owled Cho the next day and she was understanding, of course, she knew it was just a joke on his friends, after all, and everything seemed to be going smoothly for the two, save for the weird looks George kept giving them.

At meals, Ron would notice George looking at them with slightly pinched eyes, as if willing himself to see something that wasn’t easily viewed. And Ron could have sworn he had given them a smirk and a wink when they excused themselves to go to bed.

“Have you noticed George acting weird?” Ron asked as he puttered about the room changing into a pair of pajama pants and switching out his shirt for something more comfortable.

“I’m not sure what you mean. I mean, he’s seemed a lot happier recently, if that’s what you mean.” Harry offers Ron, shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t know; maybe he is just happier now, but I feel like he knows.” Ron frowns, mentally going over his brother’s behavior over the previous day.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m sure George is fine, and we don’t need to worry about it.” Harry smiles. Ron seems unconvinced by the gesture, but he drops the subject, nonetheless.

“Now, about that having me all to yourself bit.”


End file.
